All was well
by EvieGracePotter
Summary: James and Lily are in their seventh year of Hogwarts and have the roles of head boy and head girl. Lily hates James and James loves Lily. This is the story of how Lily realizes something. Someone who matters more than she ever thought possible. Rated T, Just in case!
1. (1) A good deed

**All was well**

 **By: EvieGracePotter**

 **A/N:** Please Follow,Favorite and Review!

 **Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K Rowling's!**

 **LILY'S #POV :**

WAKE UP LILY!" My dreams are shattered as I open my eyes drowsily, and see a very desperate looking Alice glaring at me. "It's 9:00 and the others have gone already!" She cries, loudly. Suddenly, I realise what she means and give an audible gasp before jumping out of bed, getting dressed, grabbing my speech that I am supposed to present to the whole school (in 20 minutes!) and rush out.

I finally arrive at the main hall where James and Dumbledore are waiting. James says nothing, but he later catches my eyes and smirks, his wonderful eyes sparkle with mischief as he listens to Professor Dumbledore. I glare at him, embarrassed at my quick and not entirely well planned entrance to the great hall.

At breakfast, I sit with the marauders (unfortunately) and I watch Sirius Black shove sausages in his mouth, I swear he fit like 12 in there! After breakfast, we present our speech (which goes unusually well) and then head back to our dorms to collect books and paperwork before heading out to our classes.

Like all usual Mondays, our time table is packed, it looks something like this:  
1, First period- Ancient Runes  
2, Morning- Defence against the dark arts  
3, After Break- Arithmancy  
4 - LUNCH BREAK  
5, After lunch- Potions (my favourite)  
After that we have a free afternoon to study in our common rooms and study.

After our classes are done, we head back to our common rooms. I settle in my favourite chair by the fire, spread out all my work and start studying. James sits opposite me and pretends to read a book, occasionally glancing my way and staring for what seems like forever until I look up, or look for a book and he's caught, his cheeks blushing slightly every time.

When I have finally forgotten about Potter watching me and settled into my work, I finish my essay for Professor Slughorn. When I next look up, I see James asleep. His book on his chest, his glasses sitting at an odd angle, his legs hanging of the couch and his remaining books lying on the ground. "What a mess!" I mutter to myself. I decide, after many long minutes of pondering thoughts, that I have to clean him up. I first clean my stuff, setting my books in a neat pile and folding my blanket up. Then I begin on Potter.

I carefully pick up his glasses and set them in arm's reach on the table next to him. Then, I pick up his books and set them in a neat pile on the table. Being careful not to wake him, I gently lift his legs up and lay them in a straighter position, Pick up his book and find a suitable bookmark before resting it  
underneath his glasses. And finally, Spread a blanket over him. "There!" I whisper. As a finishing touch, I straiten his tie, stroke his hair and whisper softly, "Goodnight James." Before heading to bed


	2. (2) Flying,Yelling,Falling

**All was well**

 **By: EvieGracePotter**

 **A/N:** Please Review, Favorite and Follow so that I know people actually like it! (Sorry, I won't keep saying this)

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's (Do I have to say this every time?)**

 **JAMES'S #POV :**

The sound of first years wakes me up. Annoyed by the sound, I open my eyes wearily, to find that I can't see. Well at least not clearly. I reach out my hand in the table's general direction, expecting to have trouble finding my glasses, but instead find them, sitting neatly on top of my book, which I don't remember putting down. I sit my glasses on my nose and look around. I notice that all my things have been neatly arranged and placed strategically (in my reach) and that there was only one other person in the common room when I fell asleep. Lily Evans.

At breakfast, I see Lily, and wink at her. She rolls her eyes and sighs. Merlin, she's beautiful, she doesn't even see it.  
I take out a piece of paper from my pocket. I use my wand to write on it, and turn it into a paper bird. I set it free under the table and watch her as she opens it. I swear I see a look of happiness in her eyes, before she removes the writing and writes her own message.

As the bird flies back to me, I see Sirius looking, but he doesn't say anything. I open the bird up and see the unmistakable word. "No." Written in Lily's beautiful handwriting. I grin at her and send the bird back with "I will keep going until you say yes." Written on it. She opens it and smiles a tiny smile before turning the bird to ashes.

After classes, we have lunch and then have free time to go anywhere. Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter go outside where we find Snape in our favourite spot. We walk up to him and tell him our mind, before levitating him somewhere else and sitting down. Remus sits with his head stuck in a book, while the rest of us send and block hexes from Snape. I am just enjoying the results of a tickling hex when I see Lily stomping towards us.

"How nice of you to join us!" Sirius exclaims, grinning. "Hi Lily." Remus says shyly, looking up from his book.  
"What are you doing?!" She says, I can tell she's trying not to lose her temper.  
"Practicing Hexes." I reply innocently. "On people?" She asks quietly. "Yep"  
Sirius replies, still beaming. She glares at us before walking up to Snape and whispering "Come on Sev, they're not worth it." She's quiet as a mouse, but I heard it. Snape eyes us with loathing before pushing Lily away and storming off. I run to Lily and help her up. She lets me but then pulls her arm away. "I can't believe you Potter!" She shouts. I stiffen. "What? What do you see in him?" I shoot back. "More than I've ever seen in you!" She shouts again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the rest of the Marauders get up and leave. They know to leave when Lily's angry. I turn around to see that everyone has gone inside, but we still have the rest of the afternoon. It seems that everyone except me have known to keep clear of an angry Lily Evans. When I turn to face Lily, she has her wand out and is pointing it at me, her eyes ablaze, not herself. I whip out my wand. "What are you doing?" I ask slowly, but she isn't listening. "STUENDO!" She shouts and strikes me. I see her face soften and her shouts turn to sobs as she runs to catch me before I slip away.


	3. (3) The Aftermath

**All was well**

 **By: EvieGracePotter**

 **A/N:** Please REVIEW! Thanks to: **Percabeth-26** and

 **WORD COUNT:** 503 **(Sorry these are so short!)**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's wonderful characters**

 **LILY'S #POV:**

"James!" I cry out and run to him, my anger faded. "OH MY GOODNESS! HELP!" I scream. I see Sirius burst through the doors, he must have been watching. His face goes white and he whips around and runs back through the huge doors. Probably getting a teacher. "I'm so-I'm so, so sorry-HIC!-Ja-James.." I sob. He moans, even though he's unconscious. I look at him in horror. What have I done to him?! I sigh heavily and rest my head on his chest, tears streaming down my face. In a matter of minutes, Professor Mcgonagall comes and picks James up with strength I didn't know she had. I sob and follow her to the Infirmary where I fall asleep, beside James, clutching his arm. Never letting go.

"Lily." I hear someone whisper. I open my eyes lazily and look around, expecting to see a teacher telling me to work (which I have already refused to do while James is unconscious) or a friend telling me that I need proper rest. But I see no one. I turn to James, to check he's alive (As I have for the past 3 days) and am surprised to see his eyes open. I gasp, a little too loudly and hug him, desperately. "Hi." He whispers weakly. I smile, and whisper back "Hi. I'm so sorry James. I didn't know.. I-" "It's ok! Lily I'm fine! I mean look at me. How do I look? Oh-actually. Don't answer that.." He interrupts, grinning. I look at his dishevelled clothes and hair and can't help thinking about how he would look if I didn't attack him. "Hey" he whispers, bringing me back to earth. "Yes?" I ask, wearily. "Well.. I was wondering if. As an apology. For your inappropriate behaviour towards another student. If maybe we could get past the surname calling.. You know.. Maybe as friends?" He asks hopefully. I smile "Sure, James." I reply with a crazy grin. Even though I know he still likes me and will keep asking. I can't help but think that it's not that bad anymore.

Now that James is awake, I continue my work, visiting him at least once a day. He laughs and talks to me about everything he has thought about. He talks of his journeys, tricks and pranks. He has so many to tell that I no longer wonder how he manages to forget his schoolwork. I also realise that when they called themselves "Marauders" they weren't kidding, they literally raid/marauder everything.

Being in sixth year, he has a lot of work to catch up on, so I regularly bring my notes for him to copy. He grins as he copies my work, undoubtedly thinking about how much good fortune he receives after getting hit with a spell and having to stay in the Infirmary for so many weeks. Although I see his face brighten when I come in, I can tell he's miserable and looking forward to getting up and about.


	4. (4) Why?

**All was well**

 **By: EvieGracePotter**

 **A/N** : PlEEAAASSEE REVIEW! Thanks!

 **WORD COUNT:** 397 **(Sorry so small!)**

 **Disclaimer: All J.K Rowling's**

 **JAMES'S #POV:**

After another week of staying in the Infirmary, James is finally allowed to leave. He heads straight to the library as he's on library duty. He looks around to see if Lily's there. He doesn't see her. Disappointed, He heads to the corner, where there is a pile of books waiting to be sorted. He sits and sorts them, wondering why Lily never wants to go to Hogsmeade with him and occasionally mutters questions to himself as he zones out. His mind wanders and he close my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily's familiar voice brings him back to earth as he jumps to face her. His eyes snap open and he feels his cheeks warm. "How long have you been there?" He asks quickly. "Not long." She replies with an amused smirk. "Why-wha-what do you want?" He stammers. "I was checking on you." She says.

"You...you care?" He stammers again. She blushes "Of course I care, you're my friend!" She blurts out. "Then why won't you go out with me?" He whispers back. She breathes heavily and avoids his eyes. "Lily?"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"No!"  
"Why?" He breathes.

"Because-" she sighs. "Because It wouldn't last, James."  
"What?" He asks, stunned. She sighs and replies slowly, like it hurts to speak " We would go out for a week, I'd be happy, you'd run away and find someone else.

That's what you did to Gill." Gill? The small girl with mousy brown hair and a small, uncertain smile. He remembered reading her stories, her fantastic stories. He thought. He had gone out with her for a few weeks. He didn't realise how fast he discarded her. "I'm sorry.. I didn't realise-" "Of course you didn't!" Lily mutters.

She jumps up and walks away. "WAIT!- you're different!" He cries after her, rushing after her and manages to grab her arm as she reached the door. Lily turns and looks at him, her emerald eyes piercing through his hazel ones. "Lily..You're different." He whispers softly. Lily smiles sadly. "How many of them actually believed that?"

He's stunned. "Wha-" he managed, but he's too late. For Lily had pulled her arm away and was sprinting down the hall. "YOU'RE DIFFERENT!" He shouts after her. He starts to follow her but is stopped by an angry librarian. He sighs and continues to sort through books, Disheartened and alone.


	5. (5) Ghouls and Glares

**All was well**

 **By: EvieGracePotter**

 **A/N** : I'm not kidding when I ask you guys to review! PLEAASE! :D

 **WORD COUNT:** 443 **(Trying to make them longer!)**

 **Disclaimer:** Emma Cannon, Gill Ramsay, Skye Bloom and Chloe Ellis are mine, **The rest is J.K Rowling's**

 **LILY'S #POV:**

"LILY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"  
I wake with a start and leap out of my bed and see Emma sitting on her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her bright blond hair sticking out in all different directions and her piercing blue eyes alert. "Rise and shine." She mutters sleepily. "LILY?! EMMA?!" GET OUTTA THERE!" I hear Mary's voice again.

I wander out of our room to see my other dorm buddies (Gill, Skye, Mary, Alice and Chloe) sitting in a circle in front of the fire. As I shuffle towards them I notice that Alice and Skye have tear stained faces. I look at Mary, confused, but she has busied herself keeping the two girls comforted. Instead, I turn to Gill for explanation. She sees my confusion and having the intelligent mind that everyone has known to love, she tells Mary she's going to the kitchens to steal some food for Skye and Alice, takes my hand and leads me out of the common room.

When we're a safe distance from our common room, she turns to me with a grave look on her face. "First, what on earth did you do to James? He looks depressed as." She whispered. I shrug and she moved on." Chloe and Alice were walking through Hogsmeade and they saw..a..a-" "WHAT?" I fume silently and she continues. "a-"

"GIVE BACK MY BOOK!"  
Gill is interrupted by Remus and Sirius coming around the corner. I grab her and pull her to me as I hide behind a stone pillar. "Are you SERIOUS?!" Remus yells "Yes, actually I am!" I hear Sirius yell back. Their voices fade away and I turn back to Gill "Explain. FAST!"  
She nods and continues. "A ghost, Lily. They saw a ghost."

We walk quickly back to our common room, where Gryffindors are celebrating the Quidditch win earlier today. When we walk in, I see James. I avoid his eyes and walk back to Chloe, Lucy, Mary and Emma. I look back at James and he gives me a questioning look. At the moment, I don't feel like talking to him. My face must reflect the feeling because I see his face flicker with hurt before he frowns and turns back to Sirius and Remus. I head to bed earlier than anyone else. Before closing our dorm door, I look around the room at the remaining Gryffindors in the common room and don't see James. Missing out on late nights is not a common trait of his. I feel a twinge of guilt as I remember the flicker of pain on his face. I sigh and close the door, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	6. (6) Letters

**All was well**

 **By: EvieGracePotter**

 **A/N:** Sooo…I changed my characters because…Yeah so…SORRY!

 **Emma Cannon:** Sapphire Bennett **Gwen Slade:** Emma Cannon **Skye Bloom:** Harriet Bloom **Gill Keto:** Gill Cortez

 **WORD COUNT:** 950

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling's!**

 **JAMES'S#POV:**

I sigh as my eyes start to feel heavy, but I continue to watch people in the Gryffindor common room through the crack of our oak dorm door. Suddenly, I'm alert as I see Lily looking around, almost as if looking for me. A flicker of hope runs through me before I slump back onto the dusty floor. My hope faded as I remember talking to her at the library yesterday. Her piercing gaze seemed so dark and cold that I felt my heart might stop. Suddenly, I stumble back as the door swings open and Sirius stumbles in. "OOPS! SORRY JAMES!" He whispers loudly. "I WAS JU-" he stops when he sees me properly and plops down beside me. I tell him what happened and he sighs tiredly. "She probably didn't mean to look at you like that.." He whispers. I nod half-heartedly "Sometimes girls are just really hard to read.." Sirius murmurs after a while. I look at him, surprised to hear this from him, but stop when I remember seeing his eyes flicker with affection as he lost a game of chess with Emma on Christmas eve (undoubtedly on purpose). Emma is a quiet girl who loves animals and has piercing blue eyes. I've realised that if you actually know her, she tends to open up, like a flower. I look away but Sirius sees me staring and shrugs "I'm going to bed" he says after a moment's hesitation, "And I think you should too." He adds when he sees me turn back to watch some Gryffindors. I sigh and go to bed, silently praying that tomorrow will be a better day.

"RISE AND SHIIIIINE!" Sirius yells, waking me up. I mumble something unintelligible and turn away from him. I am just drifting off when he jumps on me. "WAKE UP PRONGS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! "he yells again. I get up slowly, throwing the lump off me. "It's Christmas break, Sirius." I mutter tiredly "and…tomorrow" I add. "Oh." He says, looking at me from the floor with disappointment. "I hate my family.." He grumbles and falls back onto the ground. Suddenly, he leaps up and yells "I HAVE THE MOST BRILLIANT IDEA!" I glare at him. "What?" I mutter with fake enthusiasm. "I can come and stay with you!" He cries excitedly. I look at him, stunned. "I'll send an owl!" He exclaims and jumps up to head to the Owlery. I quickly recover "No, I'll do it" I say. Sirius looks at me suspiciously before shrugging and walking to Remus, who has his head stuck, once again, in a book. I sigh and head to the Owlery.

When I arrive at the Owlery, I see Lily's red hair and smile. "Good morning, Lilyflower!" I exclaim loudly. She jumps and quickly looks at me before turning back to the window. She has a tear stained face and her eyes are puffy and red, like she's been crying for a while. She sobs and I walk to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her face to mine. I wipe her tears away with my sleeve. Suddenly, she embraces me. I stiffen but then hold her and she sobs in my arms, her small frame trembling as she cries. After a while, I lead her back to our common room (which is almost empty and very quiet) and sit her down on her favourite armchair. At first she just smiles weakly at me and stares at the floor, but soon starts to explain. "My uncle died." She mumbles. I think about apologising but dismiss it when I see her trying to continue. "Petunia, my sister. She sent a letter attached to the one my mum sent. She blames me for his death.." She says quickly before sobbing again. "She says that I'm a freak and that I should stay away from her.." She says after a while. A flash of anger goes through me as I remember meeting Petunia once. She had looked at me with disgust and muttered something about "Freaks and Weirdos" before stomping away. "She's wrong!" I blurt. She smiles and leans her head on my shoulder. We sit in peace for a while.  
"I didn't really know him.." She whispers. I lift my head and look at her, my eyebrows raised. "Only when I was little.." She adds. We talk for a while before I remember what I was doing before bumping into Lily. I leave her with a hasty apology and a promise to check on her later. I head, once again to the Owlery and write my letter. My message is something like this:

Dear Mother,

Sirius was wondering if he could stay at our home this Christmas break, as he would prefer our company more than his "Wonderful" family.  
Please reply soon,  
~ James

I get a reply almost immediately:

My dear James,

Sirius is more than welcome to stay in our home at any time. I will send word to his parent and prepare a room immediately.  
Tell Sirius, that he will always be welcome with the Potters.  
Make sure that you both bring warm clothes, there is a chill in the air and I do not wish for either of you to catch a cold.  
~ Your Mother, Heather Potter

Tucking it in my pocket, I grin and walk back to our dorm where Sirius is struggling to fit his clothes into his trunk. "Try to pack some warm clothes" I say, heading to my own. "What?" He splutters, looking at me incredulously. "What?" I chuckle "You have to repack?" He glares at me and dumps his trunk upside down unenthusiastically.  
I sigh and begin packing. Another Christmas break, without Lily Evans.


End file.
